


Waiting for Superman

by kythen



Series: SASO2017 Bonus Round Fills [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, SASO2017, asahi the accidental superhero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 19:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kythen/pseuds/kythen
Summary: Asahi has superpowers. Somehow, he ends up being a superhero.





	Waiting for Superman

**Author's Note:**

> > _Prompt: superpowers au! choice of power is up to you :D_

"Hey, you're Superman, aren't you?"

There are several ways Asahi could have deflected this question:

"Superman? Who's that?"

Or, "Of course not."

Or even simply, "No."

But predictably, he panics and goes with a flustered, "Oh, w-what, how— Um, no, I mean..."

Maybe it was because the stranger's appearance had been preceded by a roar of thunder that had almost scared the skin off Asahi. It was a perfect sunny day with a blue, blue sky. There had been no chance of rain or lightning or thunder until the stranger showed up.

And now that he has showed up, he doesn't seem to want to leave. He stands tall in front of Asahi, even though he would only reach up to his shoulder if Asahi had been standing, his eyes keen and bright as he stares Asahi down. There is a streak of blond in his hair gelled upwards with the rest of his hair that makes him look daring. Despite Asahi's enhanced strength, invulnerability, powers of flight, and the fact that the stranger is almost half his size, he is incredibly intimidated.

Asahi shifts nervously, holding up his book like a shield between them.

The stranger grins and props his hands on his hips. "You look just like him."

What does that even mean? Asahi swallows nervously and looks around the park. There isn't anyone in the vicinity but the stranger's voice is too loud for his comfort. Anyone could be listening in, anyone could overhear their conversation and then the jig would be up. Asahi doesn't want to found out. He doesn't even want to be the "Superman" the newspapers keep raving about as of late. But somehow along the way it had just happened.

Suga had laughed himself sick when Asahi had first appeared in the newspaper, featured in a grainy photograph pasted all over the front page. He had shoved it in his face, grinning broadly as Asahi went pale then green.

Someone had caught his third spontaneous act of heroism (saving an elderly woman from a burning building) and linked it to his first (saving a young boy's cat from a tree) and his second (saving a drunk man from a mugger) and it had exploded into news story of a mysterious hero in town with superpowers that set him apart from normal folk. They dubbed him "Superman" but Asahi just wants them to leave him alone.

"Since you have them you might as well use your superpowers for good," Daichi had told him once Asahi had come running to him for help.

"What about a costume?" Suga had suggested with a smile.

"I don't think—" Asahi had said and never got to finish that sentence.

So here he was, Azumane Asahi, a normal, ordinary store clerk by day and Superman by night and between shifts. And now it seems that both these identities were crashing down on each other thanks to this stranger with keen eyes and Asahi's inability to given a straight answer.

"Can you please not tell anyone about this?" Asahi squeaks out. He doesn't feel very brave. He doesn't feel like Superman. He feels like Azumane Asahi pretending to be Superman when all he has is superpowers that no one else seems to have that seems to have been given to him by mistake.

"Sure," the stranger says readily and Asahi's shoulders relax. "But on one condition."

Asahi's tenses up again. Daichi and Suga had discussed this with him before: if someone confronted him about his secret identity, deny, deny, deny. If it failed, knock that someone out and bring him to Suga.

Asahi doesn't want Suga to start on a life of crime so he asks, "What is it?"

The stranger's grin widens and the sky seems to crackle with electricity, running wild like a live wire between them. "How about a partner?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Find me here: [tumblr](http://kythen.tumblr.com) / [twitter](http://twitter.com/catcrowcalls)


End file.
